


Встретимся добрым днем

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Don't copy to another site, Doujinshi, Gen, Original Male Character - Freeform, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: прошло 7 лет!
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Встретимся добрым днем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meet you in a nice day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/759852) by R-kun. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
